1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle communication system and to a method for controlling speech output of the vehicle communication system.
2. Related Art
Communication systems are often incorporated into vehicles for such uses as hands-free telephony with someone outside the vehicle. These systems, however, can have the problem of detecting false audio signals from sources other than the intended speaker. The unintended audio signals can come from vehicle noises, but even when extraneous vehicle noises are eliminated, speech signals from other passengers in the vehicle are often detected. This detection of false audio signals can reduce the resolution quality of the intended speech signal. Thus, a need exists for a vehicle communication system in which the resulting speech output signal accurately reflects the actual presence and speech of the passenger or passengers inside the vehicle utilizing the system.